


If You Able

by KANE_Z75



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KANE_Z75/pseuds/KANE_Z75
Summary: “好了！够了！都他妈别嚷了！”他吼了出来，神清气爽的同时，发现效果拔群。所有人都收回了他们的手，闭上了他们的嘴。包括薇丝在内，在场的每个蓝衣铁卫成员都顺从指令，安静下来看着他。罗契毫不怀疑如果他喊出立正，每个人都会马上执行。这感觉难以言说的好，无法形容的舒适。伊欧菲斯从什么时候起也在望着他，他很给面子，只是安分守己的嘲笑，没把快乐分享出去，罗契有一两秒觉得他可能是个好人，然后一两秒果然飞逝。
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 3





	If You Able

**Author's Note:**

> 有很多后日谈捏造以及普通的捏造，主要不知道有没有圣诞老人。  
> 有平行宇宙的错误交互，主要讲一个更年轻的罗契，替换了本来的罗契。  
> 很无差。

1

雨结束前，罗契可以自由安排时间。自跟随弗尔泰斯特起，他的世界天翻地覆，年轻人格外乐得鞍前马后，舟车劳顿。事实上，现状远比他梦寐以求的还令人满意。同时，这也是现在他能坐在这的原因之一，维吉玛的酒馆，三教九流暗流涌动，却已零星有人认识他，酒保向他点头微笑，时不时有人来打招呼，作为国王新提拔的人才，他已有资格寒暄，而不是被踢出门外。

门外，混沌的蓝光一闪，流动着滑进细雨里。杯酌换盏间，他瞥见端倪。他早该知道了，机警会让他不得安宁。但不管怎样，没道理让魔法问题在城内横行。上个星期，他奉命剿灭了一支松鼠党小队，他的剑刃食髓知味，汗和血曾狠狠撕磨过虎口，触及回忆，那里仍隐隐刺痛，吊着他想起战场的味道。活口他只留下了一个，他平安将信息带给了他们的首领——伊欧菲斯。国王毫不吝啬赞赏，他经人引荐，结识了泰莫莉亚的术士顾问，女术士火一样的红发烙印在他的记忆里，这会和她有关吗？罗契不着痕迹地跟了出去。

有柔软的光晕化在雨幕里，雨在它之间穿过，光的外围随着干扰抖动。他一路追到这里，再无其他征兆指引，那光晕的纤维在他眼睛里晃，深棕色蒙上一层飘渺的蓝，他思虑着是否回去谨慎处理，一个不容错过的动静在这时打断他，有细微的脚步声挂着积水，罗契眼看一个人影转出视野，消失不见。没有太多时间给他犹豫，他一脚迈入交叠的光，闯入彗星的柔芒，他背后的人间烟火被迅速挤压，坍缩着崩塌，而他毫无知觉，只意识到那人耳边别着一根长长的羽毛。

2

他几乎就要得手，在准备有所行动的转角，他死盯着的背影一晃，伊欧菲斯幽灵一样消失了。

有夜风过境，天地藐远，秋高气爽。一股蛮横的力量突然袭击了他，他被控制在横陈的一臂之间，背部摔在墙上，弓箭手的控制力精密且不可思议，罗契正要出声示威，精灵的另一只手率先捂住了他的嘴，他如临大敌，奋力挣动起来，但接下来没有任何预想事件发生，不仅没有精灵匕首抵到他身上，他还趁乱踹了对方一脚，弱光中，伊欧菲斯狠狠瞪了他一眼，过于理直气壮，他猝不及防，猛地被疑惑击中，他不明白，但不管怎样，伊欧菲斯在躲什么人，除了他以外的。他缩缩肩膀终于肯安静下来，不远处，散乱的脚步声从巷口出现又消弭，人影绰绰，几个精灵伴随插科打诨的声音一起走远了。当风声再次清晰可闻，罗契又立刻挣扎起来，伊欧菲斯的声音在这时拉近了，他喉咙里滚动着粗砺的低吼，像一条龙正准备一颗火球。

“你有什么必要跟踪我，这是你现在解决问题的方式了?！”

有谁能料到，这精灵竟恶人先告状，兀自生起气来，他说的每个词都在拼读出来前淬了一遍地狱业火，咬碎在尖牙利齿间，罗契生生被这架势吼懵了，他不会对任何攻击行为提出质疑，但吵架？和一个松鼠党领袖？他们到底有什么好吵的？！而且，伊欧菲斯显然认识他，他怎么会认识他。

真该死，他仍努力抗议，但伊欧菲斯的膝盖死死卡住了他的腿，压迫在他胸前的胳膊几乎纹丝不动，他怎么做到的？伊欧菲斯的棘手程度远超出他的想象，他不得不被摁头承认，自己一时无法摆脱束缚，精灵的手严丝合缝地按在他脸上，阻断了大部分空气，他只能通过鼻腔呼吸，刚刚这样一通折腾之后，兼并着愤怒的催化，他缺氧得厉害，屈辱和不甘迅速地发酵，在被允许的范畴里，他仰了仰头，用力向后靠去，说实话，罗契现在宁可和他背后的墙同归于尽，也不愿面对松鼠党如此无奈，他恼怒地哼哼了两声，伊欧菲斯如梦初醒，眉头蹙紧，马上放开了他。这一切都不对劲，他忽然发觉罗契早该甩开他才对，但是他没有。

拉开的距离没让事态得到缓解，反而达成了绝妙的反效果，罗契的疑惑在持续加深。他忙着喘气，不确定是否还有必要，但立刻拔出了剑，伊欧菲斯诧异地看着他，站在原地，除了试图从他眼睛里找出什么究竟外，对他的剑视若无睹，没后退半步。罗契本该昏沉的思维跃动着，不受影响一样迅速笼络，伊欧菲斯为什么这么轻易放开他？现在这样看着他又是为什么？他脑内风起云涌，卷过一阵头脑风暴，可能性列表一路攀升到了两位数。

“刚刚经过的是松鼠党。”他最后决定这样说，自发越过他无法处理的，伊欧菲斯的坏脾气，以及这精灵的反常举动——他甚至都不愿意也拔出剑。好吧，这成功让罗契接收到了更多羞辱。精灵的气焰却无故消下去了，末了，回答罗契的是完全不同的平静声音，他第一次有空闲来评价，分类这个松鼠党指挥官的声音，那几乎不好听，嘶哑而扁平，但他确信自己将无法忘记。

伊欧菲斯听起来竟像在心虚，“我瞒着他们溜出来的。”诸神在上，这断然不能怪他，战争时他能在硝烟中独活，到了和平年代，他们却要在他身边安插四个护卫，他自然是不会刻薄到回绝关心，但也真的需一些独立空间，哪怕……

“而你是伊欧菲斯。”罗契宣布。

假一赔十的伊欧菲斯瞪着他。

看来情况就是这样了，不管伊欧菲斯的出现有多合情合理，罗契都没能获得正确的引申信息，他皱起来的眉毛比他本人还要坚定。伊欧菲斯察觉到了什么，张了张嘴，没来得及说一个字，罗契再一次开口，他的语气高深莫测，带着一副我完全参透了真相的嘴脸。

“难道你背叛了组织。”

有谁能料到，多年以后，在上亚甸宁静的酒吧墙后，面对着自己曾经的宿敌，伊欧菲斯久违地握紧了拳头，弗农罗契天赋异禀，他好险没把这里变成案发现场。

3

“你头巾下面到底是脑子还是花生，就算我少说这一遍，亚甸也不会变成泰莫莉亚。”伊欧菲斯头痛地翻了个白眼，在罗契第三次强调他半个小时前还在维吉玛喝酒时，架不住疲惫，又叹了口气。想来他这酒是喝出了花，一口气喝出三千里地。

“操你的，伊欧菲斯！什么时候松鼠党又和魔法扯上关系了，下一步你们要干什么，把会爆炸的松果投入战场吗？”罗契吼回去，他刚刚还无意识挥着那把剑，没机会做攻击用途，只能加强语气。在意识到伊欧菲斯完全没兴趣战斗，更没兴趣和他你死我活后便悻悻收了回去，不过也许他该找个机会就捅穿这该死的混蛋，他咬牙切齿地想，让他生气过于轻而易举，伊欧菲斯更信任起自己的推论，用易怒程度来推算罗契的年龄不无合理性，其中的趣味类似查看动物的牙，他在罗契的谩骂以及抱怨声里不合时宜地笑了一声。罗契的表情以肉眼可见的速度失去了管理，但伊欧菲斯开口迅速老练，将一切脏话都给他堵了回去。

“你的项链呢？”他坚定地甩出这句废话，在刚开始他就发现了，罗契没穿蓝衣铁卫的制服，也没戴那条项链——弗尔泰斯特给他的那条，上面篆着三朵百合，百合里又篆着无数的血，以血来交换功勋，那是死亡带来的奖赏。伊欧菲斯曾怀疑这家伙就算洗澡也不会摘下，后来事实也证明，他确实不摘。但眼下，罗契的表情马上空白了一秒，紧接着皱起了眉。

“什么项链，哪条项链？”

还能是哪条呢，好吧，这绝对是最糟糕的展开了，精灵没再继续说下去，罗契不明白他的回答真正意味着什么，伊欧菲斯大抵了解了现在的情况，不过尽管如此，他还是想挣扎一下，他此刻无比希望，这只是弗农罗契脑子进水搞出来的恶作剧。

“你没在骗我对吧，罗契。”他凑近满身警觉的泰莫莉亚人，罗契再一次摸上自己的剑。迫于刚刚交手时的战力估算，罗契在他接近自己时果断向后退去，伊欧菲斯借此把他慢慢逼退到巷口，直到灰暗被遗留在深巷，撺动的火光笼罩他们。伊欧菲斯的目光突然清明了，他在看清罗契的刹那释然了很多。那是不属于这个时代的一张面孔，就好像岁月大发慈悲地放过了他，他甚至比伊欧菲斯第一次见他时还要年轻，他恐怕来自十几年前，事实已板上钉钉，也难怪刚刚罗契甩不开他。不过奇妙的是，伊欧菲斯没有忘记罗契年轻时的样子，但这一刻他才清晰意识到，蓝衣铁卫的年轻指挥官已经不再年轻了。

“……骗不骗你不好说，不过你最好不要骗我，如果有必要，我会为了杀你全力以赴。”罗契陈述着，反过来威胁伊欧菲斯，他紧盯着这个从头到尾都表现怪异的精灵，现状来得复杂且匪夷所思，他从没想过会以这样的方式遇到伊欧菲斯，按他的预想，那本该是针锋相对芸芸，最差或最好的情况，他们能找到对方的尸体。他的手已经警告意味地握上了剑柄，虎口处的尖锐疼痛再一次刺醒他，而天杀的伊欧菲斯不怒反笑，仍在继续靠近，精灵抬起了手，罗契的剑拔到一半停住，那只手只是屈起了食指，指侧在他鼻梁上划了一下。

这举动就像一座里程碑，伊欧菲斯由此完全死心了，罗契瞪他的表情像是干嚼了一只青蛙，他全当没看见，擦着人类的肩膀略过他，距离达到最近时，精灵轻飘飘丢下一句“走吧。”不过说实话，他不知道罗契会不会跟上来，无论如何，他已决定不再回头，他没立场说服罗契什么，也没资格让罗契相信他。如果罗契没有跟着他，也只能……

“你认识我有多久了？”良久，久到伊欧菲斯以为这件事已与自己无关，罗契的声音忽然从他侧后方响起，泰莫莉亚指挥官的脑子转的很快，已经基本跟上了现状。伊欧菲斯想了想，看向远处，绿色的眼睛丈量着时光的刻度，“大概十二年。”他说。

4

他还是不觉得自己有必要处理罗契，或者说，他不确定罗契需不需要他处理，伊欧菲斯在他的无数想法中纠结了一分钟，最后停止了思考，决定没有主见。实际操作就是，他带着罗契去了蓝衣铁卫的临时办公处，准备将这个大麻烦直接甩给他自己的属下。上个月，他所熟知的弗农罗契带队任协助外交一职，低调入住亚甸的泰莫莉亚大使馆，他们的办公处安排在主楼三楼。很少有人理解臭名昭著的蓝衣铁卫能对外交有什么帮助，但帮助确实是有的，是有的，自这伙凶神恶煞介入以来，大使馆的玻璃消耗率明显下降，每个月光省下的玻璃钱就够买一箱东之东。

大使馆从此像新生儿一样被呵护起来，正面侧面来说，都为原使馆的工作人员提供了不少底气，护卫和外交工作达到了史无前例的完美，而这也是为什么，他们的计划会如此迂回。

伊欧菲斯不能带着他以正规渠道进入大使馆，即使他们之中无论哪一个都有完全可行的官方身份。伊欧菲斯一路走一路说明，罗契在他意料之外对状况接受良好，他解释的内容无非政治或舆论——繁琐的预约和递交手续将被备份，届时所有人都会知道，代表一部分泰莫莉亚的弗农罗契遭遇不明魔法袭击，而代表着一部分上亚甸的伊欧菲斯参与其中，不必要的琐事会像退潮后的螃蟹一样多，而潮水绝对想退就退，反反复复。

伊欧菲斯眼前仿佛已经摊开了铺天盖地的待处理文书，不，不能这样，弗农罗契不值得。另一边，被归为不值得的罗契干巴巴地哼了一声，他对精灵的谨慎持保留态度，显然他写的文书还不够多。

这也就是为什么，他们避开守卫，七拐八绕溜到了大使馆后面，正设法穿过三棵交错的树。终于，在院墙一个不起眼的折角处，山岩倚靠并接着壁垒，灌木间冒出几块一人多高的碎石。在罗契骂骂咧咧的诅咒声中，伊欧菲斯像只真正的松鼠一样轻松跳了上去，他离目的地只一步之遥，就在罗契以为他要甩手走人，留他自己一个人想办法上去时，精灵匪夷所思的席地坐了下来，他向下看着罗契，泰莫莉亚人不赞同地将胳膊交叠抱在胸前。

然后伊欧菲斯伸出了手，看向他。这擅自发起的等待委实荒谬，一如在人前高声质问他能否置信于此，佐以敌人的名义，唯恐一切无法更离奇。罗契没法做出回应，伊欧菲斯审视他，分析他，以一种过于高效的方式，恰似从前——抽取眼神和神态，切割逻辑与思维，他几乎得心应手，这曾是他竭尽全力，强迫自己做到最好的事。罗契被他看毛了，没被拼好的音节都噎在喉咙里，他无法在伊欧菲斯直视他时移开自己的眼睛，被石化鸡蛇袭击通常有着同样的效果。他被陌生的恐慌浸透，以为在这个精灵面前将通透如玻璃，无所遁行，以至于真的忧虑起对方窥探人心到何种程度，默默中断了脑内思考的声音。

在应付胳膊上冒起的一阵鸡皮疙瘩时，他把所有不能破解的细节全部打包归档，妥善记录，他决定迟早会将其理清，现在不想回忆也不愿绸缪，囫囵把谜题的原委算作了魔法或羞辱。

“来吧，谁知道薇丝会不会马上察觉。”伊欧菲斯催促道，不过也不是说这事不能让薇丝知道，只是，起码在他们鬼鬼祟祟的时候不要让薇丝知道。这里离蓝衣铁卫们太近了，他很难不回忆起女战士精准的飞刀。但罗契闻言挑起了一边的眉毛，显然，他不知道伊欧菲斯口中的名字属于谁。

“被发现没什么不好，能亲手把松鼠党的领袖扔进笼子最好。我还是不明白，你为什么要帮我？”

他在困境里要求万全，事实上他急切要证明的，却远比真正需要表现的更为不屑一顾，这些有攻击意图的，生涩的偏颇，在他的字里行间无孔不入，效果刚好，避无可避地衬托他的年纪，于伊欧菲斯而言，便无疑是残酷的提示。罗契眼看着对方叹了口气，精灵的表情松懈下来，他的执念在此转换为下一次疲惫的舒展，像是肉眼可见地放弃掉了某种索求。罗契仰起头，他注意到伊欧菲斯的伤疤并不比他的睫毛更引人瞩目，而当是非幻化在那对绿眼珠里时，荫蔽其中的微缩森林狂风乍起，有千万片绿叶承载日光，明灭闪烁。于是困惑他的种种无稽之谈都纷纷自找借口，自圆其说。他摇身一变成了亡命赌徒，好似穷寇末路，全部筹码都被按在那只向他伸出的手上了。

伊欧菲斯是可以信任的吗?

没人教过罗契是否该相信自己的敌人，他一般被教导如何让对方咽气，还有在进行咽气步骤前，尽可能多的榨取情报。这些便是他的主要课程了，他本以为自己早已准备妥当，然后就一头冲出了认知范畴，事业还没开始就在盲区遭遇滑铁卢，他甚至不清楚到底要滑到哪里去——鉴于他所期盼的一切也都还没被完成，称之为“滑”是为时过早了，他最多是在原地荡来荡去。总之，他也不确定操这份心是否还有必要，因为无论如何，伊欧菲斯有充足的理由，随时可以提供一劳永逸服务，而他只是在帮他。可是，他是说，老天啊，和松鼠党串通一气，入侵泰莫莉亚大使馆？这让他哪还有脸去面对弗尔泰斯特啊。

5

他还是在抗拒，虽然一时也不清楚到底在抗拒什么，但他还是在抗拒，其原理类似牵引绳里的狗，拒绝走向任何一个方向。也许作为不与时代匹配的错误个体，世界也在抗拒着他，但出于不可言说的原因，世界总不能是狗。他最终还是抓住了那只手，和伊欧菲斯一起溜进了使馆内部，看一个松鼠党领袖悠闲地走在蓝纹地板上，委实是一种相当奇妙的感觉。视觉效果太震撼，罗契二十几年来建立起的世界观忽然变得很脆弱，走廊上，两壁陈列的挂画尽然描述着他从未见过的历史，他看着生杀予夺，战争和平，像最没水准的故事一样平铺直叙，他开始觉得自己一直以来都像个满心仇恨的圣诞老人，非要和什么精灵过不去。

提及精灵，伊欧菲斯在一个门口停下了脚步，罗契注意到他羽毛半遮半掩下的尖耳朵，光照之下，它们显得有些发亮，他走神了，回想着最初，人们是不是因为耳朵尖不尖而杀人放火。

“你要敲门吗？”伊欧菲斯说，惊醒了罗契。

“什么？”

“我敲门的话，他们会以为我又绑架了你。”精灵毫不心虚地说明，但显然没把任何东西说明。

“这……”

“有人要解释一下吗。”薇丝说，在没人敲门的情况下拉开了门，弩箭的箭头在她说话前就对准了伊欧菲斯的喉咙，她一手握着门把手，一手稳定地架着那把弩。在看到伊欧菲斯反应平淡，一如既往挂着那个冷漠的混蛋表情后，判定他这部分一切正常。接着她转头看向了罗契，起先，那只是稀松平常的一眼，她随即又望回伊欧菲斯，伊欧菲斯眨了眨眼，等她反应，果然，有什么看不见的闪电突然劈中了她，她手一滑，一支箭贴着伊欧菲斯和罗契耳侧擦过，钉进他们身后的挂画。

然后，罗契眼睁睁看着这个穿泰莫莉亚制服的女人，瞬间把弩箭对准了自己。伊欧菲斯煞有其事地开始幸灾乐祸，他回身把箭从墙上拔了出来，悠哉游哉偏头看戏。良久，久到有其他穿同样制服的士兵试图凑到门前，薇丝仍瞪着罗契，她好像在仔细辨认罗契脸上每一条纹路，恨不得拿出尺来量一量，许久的人神交战后，罗契听见她大声说。

“你的项链呢？！”

伊欧菲斯几乎立刻就笑出了声。

6

现在的情况是，一伙他完全不认识的泰莫莉亚士兵团团围住了他，伊欧菲斯在把他交给那个叫薇丝的副官之后，就置身事外立在一边了，他双臂交叠着，后腰倚靠桌沿，状态见鬼的放松，属实可恨，世俗的忧愁雨点一样向罗契打来，却一滴没淋到伊欧菲斯，那家伙偶尔才会抬头看这边，现在好像正考虑要不要把烟斗点上。

罗契望向他那只垂下的绿眼睛，没来由感到一阵烦躁，按伊欧菲斯和薇丝的说法，这些士兵称自己为蓝衣铁卫，而原本的，这个时代的他，正是这帮人的领袖，众所周知的，蓝衣铁卫指挥官弗农罗契。现在，起码有六个人在他眼前转悠，周遭七嘴八舌的争论震得他脑袋嗡嗡作响，一片嘈杂中，他好像听见什么关于他的赌局正在开盘，他的每一岁都分到了二十克朗。薇丝凶狠地发布着诸多反动暴言，如果她的威压最终得逞，伊欧菲斯可能会被接着窗户丢出去。其他的大部分人都发起了目光追随，仿佛他的脸是目前全亚甸最有意思的东西，他被不间断的惊呼环绕，不禁猜测起恩希尔恩瑞斯是不是每天都这样生活，他在不止一个脸上有疤的壮汉眼里看到清晰的母爱，超过七只手在他肩上拍拍捏捏。罗契绝望地捂住了脸，他要是有低血压困扰就好了，再多站在这里两分钟他就能期待医学奇迹。

“好了！够了！都他妈别嚷了！”

他吼了出来，神清气爽的同时，发现效果拔群。所有人都收回了他们的手，闭上了他们的嘴。包括薇丝在内，在场的每个蓝衣铁卫成员都顺从指令，安静下来看着他。罗契毫不怀疑如果他喊出立正，每个人都会马上执行。这感觉难以言说的好，无法形容的舒适。伊欧菲斯从什么时候起也在望着他，他很给面子，只是安分守己的嘲笑，没把快乐分享出去，罗契有一两秒觉得他可能是个好人，然后一两秒果然飞逝。

“继续做你们该做的事。”伊欧菲斯看着他熟练地发号施令，遣散部下，和薇丝简单交谈了几句，想来应该是询问队内的代办事宜，外带了解一部分现状。整体效果其实挺让人震惊的，就算把一个错误时代的罗契放在蓝衣铁卫中间，其适配程度也几乎让他产生错觉，接着，罗契又强调道，“不要把关于我的消息透露给任何人。”

蓝衣铁卫们顺着隐形的轨迹在房间中分散开，尽管仍然好奇，却没再有人干扰罗契。薇丝从他身边离开时，跨越半个房间远远看了一眼伊欧菲斯，那眼神里的情绪他太陌生了，没看错的话，居然有几分同舟共济的意思。伊欧菲斯愣了愣，再回过神时罗契已经晃到他面前，精灵有意无意地低下了头，放下交叠着的腿，脱离倚靠重新站好。他打定主意准备走人，甚至没正式看罗契一眼。

“接下来你们可以自己处理了，我该走了。”

“你他妈想都不要想。”罗契不假思索地推翻了提议，他一侧身挡在伊欧菲斯和门之间，精灵闻言投来错愕的眼神，罗契完全不知道伊欧菲斯还有这种无辜表情，他忽然为他接下来要说的话感到一阵呼吸不畅。“薇丝跟我说了一些关于猎魔人的事，你是唯一一个比我，另一个我，更了解他的人…的精灵。”

等一下，他有什么必要改口，这太他妈傻了。罗契艰难的想，磕磕绊绊地，但他决定把话说完。

“我相信了你一路，精灵。而你就只是打算把我扔给他们，然后立马拍拍屁股走人吗？”他找到了什么底气一样，胳膊交叠起来，完全复制伊欧菲斯的动作，“我不能留在这里，我是说，这个时代。我必须回去。”

伊欧菲斯看着他说完，莫名如释重负，仿佛不再忧虑任何事，罗契紧咬不放的态度让他感觉没理由的安心，他破天荒地没有回嘴奚落对方，反而认真思考了一会儿，就像他真的把罗契当回事，对此有耗不完的耐心一样。末了，他平静地开口，没错过对方任何一个表情。

“你想让我联系葛温布雷德，然后一直负责到把你送回去吗？”

这不是反问句，也不是嘲讽，伊欧菲斯确实想要他的答复，好像这很重要。罗契眯起了眼睛，现在换他来揣度伊欧菲斯，而伊欧菲斯比他要坦荡，他们就这样直视了彼此一会儿，很奇怪，非常奇怪，他还是搞不明白这精灵为什么这么不对劲。

“嗯哼，而且别指望我会感谢你。”

7

罗契惊讶地发现，伊欧菲斯是一个人住的。

他本以为松鼠党都喜欢扎堆，抱团。最好都住在树上，木头绑的架子要垒得老高。一到深夜，月黑风高，篝火狐鸣，每个精灵都像鬼一样在树叶间爬来爬去。他持有的刻板印象简直梦魇，幸亏伊欧菲斯不知道。在他忙于评价伊欧菲斯的室内装潢以及他本人时，背地里被妖魔鬼怪化的精灵正站在阳台边，他适时地抬起胳膊，一只红隼驾云雾而来，舒展开翅膀落在伊欧菲斯腕上，精灵用上古语呢喃了什么，鸟儿带着信离开了。

天已经快亮了，罗契等到第三只游隼也载信而去，迈步走向伊欧菲斯，他没料到精灵几乎闭着眼睛，对他的靠近没给出一点反应。他不知道伊欧菲斯曾花了多长时间，才适应另一个自己站在他身边。面对一个发誓致他于死地，并以此为毕生事业的敌人，他到底花了多长时间才把威胁替换成陪伴的。

十二年吗？罗契咬紧了嘴角，只是今天一夜之间就发生了这么多事，十二年又会有多少个今夜。

“在酒馆后面的时候，你为什么突然……”罗契说，一开口就让自己感到意外，他和伊欧菲斯并排站着，借此手可以搭在阳台的栏杆上，窗外没什么好看的，尽然是树。但他们都望着远处，眼睛找不到焦点。伊欧菲斯看向他，罗契摸了摸自己的鼻梁示意他后半句话。不知道什么地方又触到了那精灵的笑点，他懒散地又把视线挪回树上了，罗契恼怒地盯着他看。

“弗农，你有这么多问题要问，却只想知道这个吗？”伊欧菲斯叹息道，他的声音摇摇欲坠，给人以温柔的错觉。这两句话让他头脑发热，他本以为自己将得不到答案，但伊欧菲斯以同样的语气解释道，“在你出现之前，我和他打了一架，前天还是昨天，我不记得了。”

“他鼻梁上应该有伤，当时留了不少血。也许我不该下手那么重，但他好得很，我开始担心他会死才是不正常的。更长一段时间里，我都在担心他怎么还不死。”伊欧菲斯说，说到最后不自觉地带出嘲笑，眉眼的走向如此流畅，罗契突然觉得这笑很熟悉，先前精灵如此嘲笑他时，也恰似现在。只是伊欧菲斯明明说的也是罗契，却用了“他”来称呼。于是他好像满盘皆错，从头到尾都被剔除出事件，只做另一个自己的影子，不值得让这个精灵劳神费心。他突然觉得牙根涩涩的，不自觉地咬紧了牙。

“那个我是什么样的？”他硬着头皮问，其实不想得到回答，伊欧菲斯的坦诚就像是佐证了他无关紧要，随时可以被丢开而不会有后顾之忧，他不知道精灵早在什么时候起，就残酷地看穿了事实——他终究会和他毫无瓜葛。

伊欧菲斯想了一会儿，记忆的回溯让他显得心不在焉，他意识到精灵翻阅的每一秒从前，都不属于站在他眼前的自己，属于这个时代的另一个自己于他来说仿佛鬼魅，紧接着，他听到伊欧菲斯说，“很久以前，他本可以杀了我，但他没有，接下来我们都在放过彼此。”

罗契握着栏杆的手收紧了，那些源于虎口的刺痛蛮横地将他拉回自己的生活，他不会放过松鼠党。一夜以来他软化的所有利刺都成倍锐利起来，他深刻反省，和平的现状也许麻痹了他的思维，他也许已经开始得意忘形。

“我可不会保证，到时候能和他一样不杀你。”他的手猛地拽住伊欧菲斯的领口，在他自己也没反应过来的眨眼之间，一些指向杀戮的应激反射鱼贯闪在他眼前，伊欧菲斯好像睁大了眼睛，又好像没有，有一瞬间罗契觉得伊欧菲斯和其他死在他手里的精灵并无不同，但他理应是特别的。又或者，这不是伊欧菲斯的问题，是因为他没有什么特别吗，是因为他不是那个消失不见的罗契吗。

伊欧菲斯茫然地看着他，他不知道人类在想什么，他对罗契突如其来的袭击没有什么看法，要让他感到危机的话，这个年纪的罗契还是太年轻了。

罗契看着伊欧菲斯散漫地扬了扬下巴，他的脖颈就暴露在他眼前，绿叶在那其中盘根交错，精灵的脊梁上本该刻着优雅，伊欧菲斯的却写满了祸患勾连，他的神情介于淡然和挑衅之间，那个有些轻浮的笑容仍没在他嘴边淡去，他好像一直对他特别宽容，罗契听见精灵开口，切实深情，“假如你能。”

那呢喃仿佛咒语，结束后仍不断在他脑子里回响，他不是第一次被精灵的绿眼珠迷得找不着北。呼吸加重的同时，那双抓着伊欧菲斯衣领的手被他拉紧了，当他毫无预兆地亲吻了伊欧菲斯时，罗契早就做好心理准备也被精灵打断鼻梁，但伊欧菲斯没有，与此相反，一个简单的认知打得他面红耳赤——精灵的犬齿咬住了他的下唇。


End file.
